


Are You Feeling Thirsty?

by Mrspibb2020



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrspibb2020/pseuds/Mrspibb2020
Summary: After two weeks of not seeing anyone and hiding in his room, Pidge and Hunk decide that Lance needs an opportunity to forget about his depression. And what better way to do that than get wasted with two super hot guys. Who cares if he regrets it in the morning?





	1. Lance Needs a Break 2k17

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story since the one I wrote one in 6th grade. Let's see how this works. Also very rushed, I'm sorry.

Lance sighs as he opens the door to his room. Clothes and ramen cups cover the floor but he can't bring himself to clean up. The light from his phone makes it a little easier to see in the nearly pitch black room as he makes his way inside. 

He would turn the light on but he doesn't feel like being blinded. It had been two weeks since he'd had any lights on in his apartment or gone anywhere. He's surprised that he hadn't been fired from taking all that time off from work. He just can't find it in him to go.

Lance shuffles through the trash and takes a seat in the middle of the room; too tired to make it to his bed. He puts his head in his hands and takes a deep breath, inhaling for 8 seconds before exhaling for 5 seconds. It was something the Hunk told him to do when he was feeling overwhelmed. 

He would always listen to what Hunk had to say. Speaking of Hunk. Lance really misses him and Pidge. He feels his eyes begin to glaze over and rubs them vigorously. He can not let himself keep crying. He'd done so too much these past few weeks, but the tears just keep coming. 

His body shutters as the sobs escape him. "I can't take this a-anymore..." He chokes out. Slowly standing he makes his way to the bathroom, but before he was even able to reach it the door the doorbell goes off. 

Lance stilled as his heart stops in his chest. It takes him a moment to realize that really happened before he runs into the bathroom and quickly washes his face off. When the red blotchiness is at least a little bit gone he speed walks to the front door. He doesn't look through the peephole to see who it was and when he opens the door he doesn't expect the bearhug he's immediately encased in.

But the moment it happens he knows exactly who it was and he lets himself melt into it. "Hunk, buddy." He says. "How are you doing?" He just gets hugged tighter while Hunk says, "How am I doing? You mean, how are you doing?" Hunk pulls away. " We haven't heard from you in weeks!" He says and Pidge chimes in. " Are you okay?" Lance just stands awkwardly in the doorway, fidgeting slightly. " Lance," Pidge says softly. "have you been crying?" 

Lance feels his face heat up like fire and puts his hands on his cheeks. " No! I have not been crying!" He says defensively. PIdge puts her hands up and says " Okay well. You better go get dressed." 

After recomposing himself he takes another look at Pidge. "And why do I need to do that?" Lance sighs. Hunk takes the opportunity to jump into the conversation. " Cuz, we're going to the bar! And you're going to get wasted and have fun." He says with a tone of finality. 

Lance just shakes his head "Okay I'll be right out. You can come in if you want." He offers while walking inside. Once he reaches his bedroom he closes the door and rests against it. "Shit.." he whispers. 

In the living room sit Hunk and Pidge talking lowly. "Did you check his wrists?" Hunk asks. Pidge nods her head, "Yeah, there was nothing there except old scars." she says. Hunk smiles. "Good." 

A few minutes later, Lance comes out looking much more presentable than when the two first saw him. He's dressed in his signature green jacket, grey tee, and blue jeans. Hunk whistles. "Wow, I haven't seen you wear that in a while. Anyways guys let's gooooo." He says and stands up. Lance shakes his head and gives a small, obviously forced laugh. At least he's trying, right?


	2. Your Friends Are Who?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter already!

Lance would say the ride to the bar was a little awkward. With Hunk driving and Pidge sitting in the front seat, he was stuck in the back. Both of them had tried to talk to him but he just didn't feel like conversing. He didn't know why they wanted to take his lame ass out but he guessed he wasn't going to complain if it was to a bar.

Hunk and Pidge were feeling a little extra worried about their oh so silent passenger in the back seat. But once they actually arrived at the bar they knew Lance was gonna have a great time. The look on his face was one of excitement but mild worry as they arrive. "Uh, guys?" He asks quietly. " I don't have the money for a night out like this..." Hunk just smiles at him and gets out of the car along with Pidge. Lance sighs and gets out as well. "Don't worry about it buddy, Allura has us all covered tonight." Lances smiles. "Cool! Allura's gonna be here?"

Hunk nods. "Yeah, her and two of her friends and meeting up with us here. I can see Allura's car so they're probably inside already." He says pointing to it. Lance has always loved meeting new people so this is going to be fun. As the three of them reached the door, Lance could feel himself getting jittery and full of excitement for the night to come. 

The three of them flash their ids at the bouncer and he opens the door for them. He could feel the cool air hit his face and he feels the most refreshed he's felt in weeks. He just couldn't wait to get white girl wasted. Walking in and looking around the room his eyes are immediately drawn to tall, dark, and handsome, and surprisingly super hot mullet man? The tall one seems to look up the second he walks in and smiles at the harsh blush that adorns his cheeks. Knowing that he needs to not embarrass the shit out of himself he looks away. Spotting Allura, Hunk, and Pidge from across the room, Lance walks briskly to them.

Still feeling the man's eyes follow him across the room.

"Oh, Lance! How are you?" Allura asks cheerily. Lance just gave a flirty smile. "Not so great. Do you have a Band-Aid?" Allura nods her head and reaches for her purse. "Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." Lance says. He can hear Hunk chuckle and see Pidge shake her head. Allura just sighs and sets her purse back down.

Lance looks back at the two men he first saw when walking in and sees that they're both looking at him now and talking to each other in hushed voices. He whips his head forward when he sees the one with a mullet smirk and wink at him. Red covers his cheeks for the third time that day. Allura gives a small laugh. " I think they like you." She says shaking her head. Lance looks at her confused. "They? You mean those guys? No. Nope. Nuh uh. Not at all. They're too hot to like me." Lance smacks a hand over his mouth and just shakes his head. Pidge gives an evil smile. " Lance, turn around." Lance stiffens. He can feel his heartbeat in his throat as he slowly turns. Of course, this has to happen to me. 

"So," A deep voice says. " We're too hot for you?" Lance has to look up to be able to see the two. " We disagree. You're gorgeous." Says the taller one. Lance can hear Pidge's voice from behind him saying, "Get it, Lance." and Allura is the next one to speak. " Lance, meet Shiro and Keith. Keith and Shiro, meet Lance." 

The one with a mullet sticks his hand out and gives a breathtaking smile. "Keith." Is all he says. Lance takes his hand and shakes it. Next, the taller one, Shiro shakes his hand. "Hello, Lance. I'm Shiro. How about me and Keith get you a drink." And Lance isn't going to turn down a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make me happy so feel free to leave some. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! So feel free to leave one. Whether it be something I can improve on or something you like about the story!


End file.
